Cicely Steer
right Cicely "CeCe" Decima Steer is a citizen from District 10. 'Information' Name: Cicely Steer Age: Sixteen District: Ten Gender: Female Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Crystal Blue Height: 5'7" Personality: Weapon(s): Whip, Knife, Sword History: Cicely was born in one of the most demanding, powerful families that inhabited District Ten. Ever since the day she was born, her parents, Ursula and Malcolm, had high expectations for her. As a child, they would often get Cicely into complicated lectures or etiquette classes, that she despised. However, she always knew how to keep silent, and never did she audibly complaint to her parents before reaching her teenager years. Cicely does not recall much about her childhood, although the lectures she was given are still very clear on her mind. "Cicely, you must know about how you should use cutlery," Her mother would say. "When you use knife and fork, the knife is held in the right hand for cutting and the fork in the left hand." "Yes." Cicely would say absentmindedly, facing out the window and longing to play outside. She used to say "yes" to everything her parents would say, no matter how ignorant of incorrect their remarks were. In her mind, saying "Y-E-S" to everything would be enough to guarantee winning her parents' sympathy and getting herself a career similar to theirs in the future. The truth is, Cicely never really knew who she wanted to be. Once she dreamed of being a princess, fair and secure, locked away in a tower awaiting the arrival of a kind prince. Once she wanted to be the queen on the jungle, having fled home and living off the land in the woods outside the District, just relaxing until the king of the jungle called Cicely's bluff. However, those were just dreams, and were not to be; for her mother's lectures were far from finished. "While using a fork with a knife, the prongs face downwards. Eating just with the fork, one must hold the upper part of the handle between the index and the middle finger and the thumb holds the fork steady.The prongs of the fork face upwards and the ring and the small fingers support the other fingers." "Mother, why am I supposed to know of this? Why can I not play outside with the other kids?" Cicely would moan, keeping her voice neutral. However, her pleas never worked, and her mother would still proceed with her lectures. "When you hold the knife, cover the end of the knife with your palm and rest the index finger about an inch down the handle to help you press firmly. For a sit down meal, other pieces of cutlery are also laid out but only two pieces are used at a time. Do not underestimate the importance of this lecture. Very soon, you will be attending dinner parties with myself and your father. And I am sure you do not want to be ashamed in public." "I do not, mother." "Great. Now, let's continue. . ." This is how Cicely spent most of the days of her childhood. On very rare occasions, she would exit the safety of the mansion and stroll around the house's yard, that was huge. Once it reached its end, tall walls would come to view, their purpose being simply to keep the rest of the District away from the Steers' home. Because of this unfortunate factor, Cicely never had much contact with other children until she enrolled at a private school by the age of six. Inside her house, directly after the walls, ten men wearing silver uniforms would stand guard, in order to make sure no one would attempt to climb the gate and steal something that was in the possession of the Steers. All ten of them were quite lanky with round, spherical heads, and with their silver uniforms, Cicely couldn't help but associate them with the spoons that her mother taught her how to use. From the moment she noticed how much the men resembled cutlery, she begun referring to them as the "silver spoons", purely for her own entertainment. However, her parents dis-encouraged any form of mockery, so Cicely always kept the silly nickname to herself. Sometimes, Cicely felt as if she was imprisoned inside the confines of the mansion's walls. As a child, she always dreamed that one day, if she tried hard enough, she would be able to escape and live by herself outside the District, perhaps meeting a mysterious prince in the woods and engaging in a relationship with him, getting her happily ever after. Those were the daydreams of an eight-years-old at their finest. However, one part of Cicely's goals never ceased to exist, or leave her mind. The prospect of breaking free from her parents' grasp. The idea of running away oddly excited her, for reasons that she never understood. However, what she did understand was how she could not tolerate being confined in the mansion. Cicely would not feel that much of an urge to pack up and run away until her teenage years, when arguments with her parents became much more frequent. One day, an argument with her mother got way out of hand, to the point where Cicely was yelling and breaking plates and decorations of their household; throwing porcelain ornaments into walls and throwing fits, and so on. By that point, she realized she had no idea who she wanted to be, and was merely and empty shell of anger and rebellion. However, one thing was certain: whoever she was, she would not spend one more day under the wing of her calculating, unloving parents. Cicely quickly packed an old backpack with basics of survival, leaving with a kitchen knife for protection. She had no idea where she would stay from that point on, but she knew that she had to put as much distance as she could between her and her household. And she did just that. She surpassed the electrified fence and fled into the woods. By nighttime, her parents had realized she went missing, and suspecting that she had ran away, they allerted the guards of their mansion, who begun hunting down Cicely in order to bring her back. As Cicely ran through the thick woods surrounding the district, she was unaware that ten silver spoons were coming after her. Those were none other than her family's armed guards, who would stop at nothing until they reached her and dragged her back into her conturbed life. Strengths: Weaknesses: Appearance: Cicely has a very slim face, that is devoid of any freckles or scars whatsoever. Her petite face is complimented with high cheekbones, and thin, chapped lips. Her eyes are almond-shaped and literally flash with competitivity and an urge to succeed in life, despite of all the trouble she has caused to herself and those around her. She has a peach, slightly tanned complexion and long medium brown hair usually worn down in waves. Cicely has a very slim and athletic figure, with jogs around the woods keeping her image and figure perfectly intact. She is relatively slim, and has wide hips. Fear: Token: Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Auction